1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to circuit boards and, particularly, to a circuit board with electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection structure and an electronic device using the circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
As electronic devices get smaller they become more susceptible to damage from ESD. ESD is the transfer of static electric charge between bodies having different electric potential. ESD has become a critical problem for the electronics industry.
A typical circuit board includes a signal layer and a power supply layer adjacent to the signal layer. The signal layer includes a number of pads formed on a surface of the circuit board and away from the power supply layer. The pads are configured for connecting to pins of electronic components, such as connectors, etc. However, because the distance between the pads and the power supply layer is very small, the static charges on the electronic components may discharge to the circuit board and may destroy or damage the circuit board or introduce noise during the discharge.
What is needed, therefore, is a circuit board with ESD protection which can overcome or at least alleviate the above-described problem.